1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to recording, integrating and using information relating to process, such as wellsite process.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Complex processes include various phases and a variety of serial and parallel steps performed in each phase. Pertinent data or information is collected during the various process steps and used separately or in conjunction with other real-time or historical information to make decisions relating to the process. Often different individuals make decisions and perform different steps and at different locations, that can have a bearing on the outcome of other steps in the process. Sometimes different security levels are associated with different personnel, in that restrictions are imposed to filter which persons are privy to what type of data and which persons are authorized to make what decisions. One such process is the process of recovering hydrocarbons (oil and gas) from subsurface formations. Such a process includes drilling of a well or wellbore at a selected drilling site from a drilling platform, completing the wellbore for production, producing hydrocarbons from the competed well, monitoring production and performing secondary recovery operations (fracturing, stimulation, workover etc.). The drilling process alone generally involves various entities, such as one or more oil companies as the primary operator, drilling contractors to perform drilling operations, service companies to perform different operations based on the respective company's proprietary technologies, regulatory bodies and various other subcontractors. Various decisions are made by a variety of personnel prior to and during the drilling of a well and during post-drilling activities. For example, the oil company engineers may make early decisions relating to the location and profile of the well based on a variety of data, including, but not limited to, seismic surveys, data from nearby wells, environmental impact studies, and governmental regulations. Drilling contractor personnel perform drilling operations and make many decisions relating to the drilling operations based on real-time and other information, including, but not limited to, decisions made by the operators, downhole and surface sensor measurements, information relating to nearby wells, information received from remote locations, such as service companies, and measurements provided by service companies. The drilling site includes a platform, a variety of screens that display images of measurements of parameters relating to a drill string used for drilling the wellbore and parameters relating to the formation through which the well is being drilled. Decisions are made in meetings held among specialists from one or more entities and are then communicated to the driller. Communications among various personnel occur over different communication modes, such as audio conferencing, video conferencing, electronic mail (email), etc. Currently, much of such information is available in fragmented form. Some of the real-time information is not captured. Additionally, various types of interrelated information are not available in time-synchronized form and integrated or correlated form for real-time use or for performing analysis.
The disclosure herein provides a system and methods for capturing and integrating information relating to process for use contemporaneously with the process and for later use.